


Sparks Fly

by CatS81



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatS81/pseuds/CatS81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Fandot Creativity Night 29/08/15 - prompt was 'Sparks Fly'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks Fly

“Oh, for goodness sake! How are we even still discussing this?!”

Carolyn was on the verge of shouting, hands angled to her hips, cobalt eyes flashing with a dangerous fire.

“Because I’m not about to back down,” Douglas held her gaze and took a fearless step towards her. “And neither are you.”

“Well, of course not. Not when I’m the one in the right.” She raised her chin a fraction to look at him, heart beginning to thump as she acknowledged his proximity, the spice of his cologne emanating from his throat.

“It’s all a matter of perspective.”

“It most certainly is _not_.”

“It is, Carolyn.”

She huffed out an irritated sigh. “Let’s put it this way, Douglas. If you do this, I will never….”

“Oh, come on….”

“…speak to you again.”

“That’s terribly dramatic.”

“Care to put it to the test?”

He grinned. “I can think of worse punishments. Far, far worse.”

She rolled her eyes. “You are _such_ a….”

“Of course I am,” he agreed mildly, bending to brush a gentle kiss across her mouth. “Now, are you going to marry me or not?”

FIN


End file.
